Vignettes
by baume
Summary: Vous croyez quoi, que parce qu’on est un héros la vie est non seulement plus simple mais aussi plus qu’extraordinaire que la votre ?… au contraire.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Résumé :** Les années passent et les gens trépassent mais quand on est sorti du lycée il y a 7 ans peut-on réellement être mort ? Vous croyez quoi, que parce qu'on est un héros la vie est non seulement plus simple mais aussi plus qu'extraordinaire que la votre ?… au contraire.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

22 h 45 dans une rue de Londres, évidemment il pleut et … Fucking shit ! Okay, une soirée de merde, des bas filés (encore) et ajoutons une paire d'escarpin valant la moitié de mon loyer ruinée par le passage d'un monospace.

_Il reste un dossier. Hoo ! Mais qui va s'en occuper ? Tenez mademoiselle vous qui savez siiiii bien travailler dans l'urgence. Il n'y en a juste que pour vingt minutes_. Vingt minutes tu parles, je hais mon patron, je hais ce monstre mou et misogyne. J'avais passé trois heures sur ce dossier si bien que je n'avais pas pu aller me changer pour dîner avec ce foutu client.

Un client important bien sur, mais surtout un client qui m'avait mis la main aux fesses trois fois dans la soirée et avait su développer à la perfection l'art de loucher dans mon décolleté tout en me faisant du pied. Cet abruti qui a fait beaucoup moins d'étude que moi (soit dit en passant) me croyait comprise dans le contrat ! Me drapant dans le restant de ma dignité, j'étais sorti du restaurant et avais déambulé dans les rues de Londres pour me calmer.

Maintenant il était 23 h, ma station de métro habituelle fermée pour cause de travaux il me fallait encore marcher marcher marcher… Ai-je précisée que je détestais ma vie. Tout ce que je voulais c'était me rendormir dans les bras d'un homme, de mon homme, apaisée, calmée et protégée.

L'homme en question avait fuit, lâchement, deux jours avant : Largage par sms, clés renvoyées par la poste, factures non payées. Cet imbécile de John voulait en plus que je lui rembourse l'avance des futures vacances donnée à l'agence de voyage. John (un nom débile d'ailleurs, j'aurais du le sentir) était parti car je suis _trop castratrice et autoritaire_ et puis quoi encore ?

Ca y est enfin arrivée ! Bon plus que 7 étages à monter. Troisième étage : Arg le couple homosexuel est en train de copuler ! Quelle horreur ! En plus on se rend bien compte qu'ils sont extrêmement bruyants quand on a l'oreille collée à la porte, si la concierge les entend on aura encore le droit à une réunion de copropriétaires. Pas grave, qu'ils profitent avant qu'un des deux se barre comme John le crétin. Cinquième étage : Pour une fois le drôle d'artiste est là. Miracle. J'en ai marre de l'entendre rentrer de boite à 6h quand moi je part au boulot, boulot de merde mais boulot quand même. Oh tiens je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'on pouvait le voir peindre dans sa cuisine de cet angle. Bof ça ressemble à rien. Il a pris des cours au moins parce qu'au lors de leur collaboration au cours de l'été 1912 Braques et Picasso firent beaucoup mieux en poussant le …. Mais il est nu !!!

C'est qu'il est pas mal sans ses vêtements. Non je ne suis pas en train de mater, pas du tout. Je me repose juste, voilà et d'ailleurs … je me suis faite repérer. Deux étages montés en vitesse, la porte ouverte qui claque. Les paquets, les clés et le sac à main sont laissés à même le sol. Direction cuisine, placard, réfrigérateur et vodka. Le téléphone sonne _mademoiselle je vous préviens vous me refaite perde un client pareil et c'est la porte, direct. N'avez-vous aucune conscience professionnelle, qu'est ce ça vous coûtez de lui donner ce qu'il voulait… _Ayons une attitude sage, buvons d'abord. L'alcool se diffuse dans mon corps et je sens…

* * *

Pensée du jour : je hais les lundi

A bientôt

bonne semaine


	2. Chapitre 1 : Il y a des jours comme ça

* * *

Résumé :Les années passent et les gens trépassent mais quand on est sorti du lycée il y a 7 ans peut-on réellement être mort ? Vous croyez quoi, que parce qu'on est un héros la vie est non seulement plus simple mais aussi plus qu'extraordinaire que la votre ?… au contraire.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

22 h 45 dans une rue de Londres, évidemment il pleut et … Fucking shit ! Okay, une soirée de merde, des bas filés (encore) et ajoutons une paire d'escarpin valant la moitié de mon loyer ruinée par le passage d'un monospace.

_Il reste un dossier. Hoo ! Mais qui va s'en occuper ? Tenez mademoiselle vous qui savez siiiii bien travailler dans l'urgence. Il n'y en a juste que pour vingt minutes_. Vingt minutes tu parles, je hais mon patron, je hais ce monstre mou et misogyne. J'avais passé trois heures sur ce dossier si bien que je n'avais pas pu aller me changer pour dîner avec ce foutu client.

Un client important bien sur, mais surtout un client qui m'avait mis la main aux fesses trois fois dans la soirée et avait su développer à la perfection l'art de loucher dans mon décolleté tout en me faisant du pied. Cet abruti qui a fait beaucoup moins d'étude que moi (soit dit en passant) me croyait comprise dans le contrat ! Me drapant dans le restant de ma dignité, j'étais sorti du restaurant et avais déambulé dans les rues de Londres pour me calmer.

Maintenant il était 23 h, ma station de métro habituelle fermée pour cause de travaux il me fallait encore marcher marcher marcher… Ai-je précisée que je détestais ma vie. Tout ce que je voulais c'était me rendormir dans les bras d'un homme, de mon homme, apaisée, calmée et protégée.

L'homme en question avait fuit, lâchement, deux jours avant : Largage par sms, clés renvoyées par la poste, factures non payées. Cet imbécile de John voulait en plus que je lui rembourse l'avance des futures vacances donnée à l'agence de voyage. John (un nom débile d'ailleurs, j'aurais du le sentir) était parti car je suis _trop castratrice et autoritaire_ et puis quoi encore ?

Ca y est enfin arrivée ! Bon plus que 7 étages à monter. Troisième étage : Arg le couple homosexuel est en train de copuler ! Quelle horreur ! En plus on se rend bien compte qu'ils sont extrêmement bruyants quand on a l'oreille collée à la porte, si la concierge les entend on aura encore le droit à une réunion de copropriétaires. Pas grave, qu'ils profitent avant qu'un des deux se barre comme John le crétin. Cinquième étage : Pour une fois le drôle d'artiste est là. Miracle. J'en ai marre de l'entendre rentrer de boite à 6h quand moi je part au boulot, boulot de merde mais boulot quand même. Oh tiens je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'on pouvait le voir peindre dans sa cuisine de cet angle. Bof ça ressemble à rien. Il a pris des cours au moins parce qu'au lors de leur collaboration au cours de l'été 1912 Braques et Picasso firent beaucoup mieux en poussant le …. Mais il est nu !!!

C'est qu'il est pas mal sans ses vêtements. Non je ne suis pas en train de mater, pas du tout. Je me repose juste, voilà et d'ailleurs … je me suis faite repérer. Deux étages montés en vitesse, la porte ouverte qui claque. Les paquets, les clés et le sac à main sont laissés à même le sol. Direction cuisine, placard, réfrigérateur et vodka. Le téléphone sonne _mademoiselle je vous préviens vous me refaite perde un client pareil et c'est la porte, direct. N'avez-vous aucune conscience professionnelle, qu'est ce ça vous coûtez de lui donner ce qu'il voulait… _Ayons une attitude sage, buvons d'abord. L'alcool se diffuse dans mon corps et je sens…

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre

j'espère que vous avez aimé

Bonne semaine

Pensée du jour : je hais les lundis


End file.
